Xehanort
|-|Master Xehanort= |-|Terra-Xehanort= |-|Young Xehanort= |-|Mysterious Figure= |-|Darkn Xehanort= |-|Wielding X-Blade= Character Synopsis Xehanort 'is the main antagonist of the "Dark Seeker" arc of Kingdom Hearts and is the one who sets up the events that would later transpire within the series. Xehanort has been responsible for the massive destruction across the worlds and the antagonistic bodies that have plagued them, and personally responsible for the tragedy to those who have crossed his path. During his travels, Xehanort learned more about the Keyblade War and Kingdom Hearts, coming to believe that darkness and light were meant to be in balance, but the "tyranny" of light had destroyed much of the darkness and shifted that balance. He, therefore, resolved to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts, so that he may create a World in balance. To that end, he sought to recreate the legendary χ-blade and begin a new Keyblade War. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A. 2-C 'via X-Blade '''Verse: '''Kingdom Hearts '''Name: '''Xehanort, Master Xehanort, Unknown, Mysterious Figure '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15-16 as Young Xehanort to around 80 by Birth By Sleep '''Classification: '''Seeker of Darkness, Leader of The Organization XII '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (ex. of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind variations), Time Manipulation & Time Travel (Able to stop time, slow down his enemies via time, travel through different time periods, and reverse the flow of time to either regain health or restart a battle from the very beginning), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate and project blasts of magical energy in combat), Possession (Took control over Terra and used his body as a vessel. going to take control of the original organization however they showed they were too weak for his plan and made his true organization with people he possessed Stated to be capable of taking control over the original Organization XII, however didn't due to them being too weak ), Attack Negation (Passively negated all of Braig's attacks and turned them to nothing ), Electromagnetic Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Capable of manipulating gravity through control over the electromagnetism spectrum), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Invulnerability (Has an attack that involves him creating a ring of light, that removes all the light from your heart and makes you instantly subcome to darkness. In this state, Xehanort can't be harmed unless one gains their light back), Time Paradox Immunity (Created a time loop, of which grants his future self the ability to traverse Space and Time without the possibility of someone stopping him through effecting the past and indirectly erasing his existence), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Shown to create portals to traverse worlds. Can alter space to create wormholes), Reality Warping (Stated to have "split" the Toy Story world into two worlds, one of the original and another that is as identical as the former. Caused the sky in the background to spin out of control), Invisbility (Through Magic), Teleportation (Continuously teleported while Sora tried to fight him), Meteor Summoning (Can summon meteors from the sky to drop on his enemies), Summoning (In command of lesser nobodies and can actively summon them in combat). Resistance to Time Manipulation (Still capable of moving even after Mickey cast Stopza) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(One of the strongest characters in the entire Kingdom Hearts universe. Capable of contending with Terra, who not only is one of the physically strongest Keyblade masters but is comparable to Sora. Froze Ventus to the extend where he almost was killed and had to be restored by Aqua. Also fought Aqua, who is another keyblade master on the level of Sora. Destroyed the majority of the Land of Departure with a pseudo black hole spell leaving everything in a complete wreck). '''Multi-Universe Level '''when wielding X-Blade (Through the use of The X-Blade, Xehanort could gain control over Kingdom Hearts, which he was going to use to destroy the both the light and dark universes, of which have seperate time flows and are parallel to one another) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can easily avoid attacks from Ventus, even without looking in his direction. Ventus is noted as one of the fastest characters in the series and should be on par Sora) 'Lifting Ability: Class M+ '(Comparable to Sora's own strength, who despite being weakened to a Lion, can overpower huge beast made of solid stone) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class (Physically on par with the likes of Riku, Sora, Aqua and others at least comparable to Zeus, who near-effortlessly rearranged hundreds of stars). Multi-Universal 'via X-Blade (Has the capability to destroy the entire both the light and dark universes, whilst rebuilding them in his own image) 'Durability: Universe Level (Survived hits from Riku and end-game Sora, who are superior to Zeus and are powered by Kingdom Hearts, which brough back countless planets and stars) Stamina: Very High Range: 'Extended Melee Range with keyblade, Planetary with magic 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Should be no less competent then any of the other keyblade masters or Sora in combat. Arguably one of the most intelligent characters in the verse, orchestrated every event in the kingdom hearts timeline from Ventus' awakening to Land of Departure to End of Dark Seeker Saga, decieved many intelligent people, made several contigency plans incase of defeats, and even attempted to make Sora one of his possessions after realizing the youth defeated many of his best men.) '''Weaknesses: '''As old Xehanort, his mobility is hendered compared to his younger self. Must give up his body to traverse through time and can only travel to periods where his incarnations existed Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Keyblade: '''Keyblades are key-shaped weapons forged by man during the age of fairy tales, with any other origins having yet to be revealed. All Keyblades have one of three natures: light, darkness, or heart. These last two are exceptional; most documented Keyblades, including Sora's and Riku's, are Keyblades of light. The heart must be proven before a Keyblade will appear in its master's hand. No lock can withstand a Keyblade, nor can any non-agent of light. Special Keychains allow the Keyblade's appearance and performance to be altered. Throughout the series, Sora has shown a number of abilities with his Keyblade, such as summoning it out of thin air, changing its form on the fly, and instantly returning it to his hand if he gets disarmed or someone else attempts to wield it. While each Keyblade wielder only has one Keyblade, they can change its appearance and abilities by equipping it with different Keychains. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Xehanort *'Blizzaga:' Summons three icicles to chase his target. He normally shoots off dark versions of these along with the normal ones in pairs, dealing both ice-elemental and darkness-elemental damage. Xehanort also uses this spell in conjunction with his physical combos, as well as using a close range version of it where he freezes the target's body whole in an instant. *'Dark Firaga:' Shoots a ball of dark flames at the target, dealing dark damage. *'Dark Thundaga:' Calls down a strike of dark lightning on his target. *'Quake:' Causes the earth to shape and erupt under his foe, sending his target flying into the air. Terra-Xehanort *'Ars Solum': An ability taken from Terra. Performs a series of ferocious attacks empowerd by darkness. *'Curaga': Restores a substantial amount of health. *'Dark Haze': Dashes through the field cloaked in darkness, damaging anything in his path. *'Dark Impulse': Cloaks himself in darkness and mercilessly attacks his enemy with a barrage of feral attacks that utilizes both Keyblade and hand-to-hand strikes, finishing it off with a dark uppercut erupting from below. *'Dark Volley': Launches multiple dark projectiles at the target. *'Meteor': Summons a meteor to fall onto the battlefield and explode to destroy the target. *'Rockbreaker': An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort summons several rock pillars from the ground and directs them at the target. His version differs from Terra's in that instead of three pillars, he summons over ten at a time. *'Ultima Cannon:' An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into a massive cannon that shoots an equally massive ball of energy at his target, causing an even more massive explosion. With the Guardian *'Dark Orbs': The Guardian fires two orbs of darkness towards the enemy, temporarily blinding them if hit by either one of them. *'Dark Shadow': The Guardian detaches itself from Terra-Xehanort to attack the target from below several times. If the Guardian grabs the target, it will then slam them down at the ground, creating a large shockwave. *'Shock Slash': The Guardian shoots a pair of shockwaves towards the target. No Heart *'Big Bang:' He hovers in midair, and concentrates dark energy before generating an enormous explosion. *'Charge Crash:' Slams down on the ground from the air, creating a large shockwave. *'Dark Kick:' Transforms his Keyblade into a set of greaves and assaults the target with a series of kicks. *'Dark Volley:' Fires several dark projectiles from his fist. *'Distortion of Space and Time:' No Heart creates a pool of darkness or a dark pillar of energy on the ground. If the target touches it, it will either leave them unable to move for a couple of seconds or double their speed and power depending on which one the target touches. *'Explosive Punch:' No Heart concentrates darkness in his fist before unleashing a devastating punch against his taret. *'Keyblade Shot:' Summons an array of Keyblades that swarm the target. *'Keyblade Glider:' Transforms his Keyblade into a set of wings. This allows him to fly above the field, and attack the enemy. He prefers to use Dark Volley, Keyblade Shot, Charge Crash, and Big Bang while this ability is active. *'Sonic Impact:' No heart cloaks himself in darkness before dashing at the target twice to damage them and send them flying. *'Upward Slash:' A single slash which knocks the target into the air, leaving them open to follow up attacks. Note: '''The statistics of The X-Blade only scale to Xehanort and nobody else. It's explained that he was going to destroy both the light and dark worlds, rebuilding them anew. This would be '''2-C '''given both are seperate universes, however, this doesn't apply to anyone as a result of creating an inconsistency with scaling Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Geniuses Category:Keyblade Wielder Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2